The proposed project is designed to examine the development of medical methods and medical research between the time of Malpighi and that of Morgagni. For this purpose Albertini is an excellent choice: he was the kinsman, disciple, and assistant of the former and a teacher and colleague of the latter. He established the relation between dyspnea and organic cardiovascular disease; he wrote an important essay on the treatment of intermittent fevers (malaria, mostly); and he is known to have been a clinician of outstanding skill. Applicant plans to prepare a book-length study of Albertini's unpublished consultations. The manuscripts will be transcribed from expanded microfilm. Obscurities will then be checked against the originals in Bologna. Finally the text will be translated and edited; biography, historical analysis, and full comment will be added. (The biographical sources are entirely in Italian and Latin; a few secondary sources are in German. There is almost no material about Albertini in English except for that which was published by the present applicant. The manuscripts contain incidental biographical information, apparently never published hitherto.) An important element will be an investigation of the way in which one of the best physicians of the era attempted to cope with a heterogeneous series of fevers which were extremely difficult to distinguish from one another. This resembles difficulties experienced nowadays with fevers of unknown origin. It is probable that the documents to be studied will clarify at least part of the early modern orientation toward the treatment of such fevers and also toward the diagnosis of organic heart disease. The interplay between iatrophysical and iatrochemical concepts is likely to prove important.